guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blastedt
Rate-a-user Favoured: # A user that is active on the wiki, making good edits and.. he is just a great wikimember. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) #of course I like it. — Blastedt — 10:13, 4 February 2007 (CST) #:No voting on your own submissions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.192.54.23 ( ) }. #This user rocks. Don't let the vandals scare you off. Doom Music 15:48, 14 February 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete: #''(your vote here)'' Query I was just wondering, do you test my builds before voting on them? Last time I checked you don't have a Ranger... Entropy 20:47, 5 February 2007 (CST) :shh. — Blastedt — 20:52, 5 February 2007 (CST) :: >< Please don't in the future, I don't want anyone making more ridiculous claims that "I get my friends to vet my builds". Entropy 20:53, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::: *ninja* — Blastedt — 20:56, 5 February 2007 (CST) Comment I noticed your recent response to a new user. Please read my response here as you seem to have a skewed idea and I don't want you to misinform others in the future. Thanks — Gares 18:27, 9 February 2007 (CST) :? — Blastedt 19:58, 9 February 2007 (CST) Build:E/N Earth Turret More input to your vote on my my build would be appreciated. I'd like to know what you mean by "easily countered" skills. I've had a lot of success witht he said skills on my (so far) only build. "Crappy" isn't the name that I give them when I use them. Stone daggers seems to bring out the worse in some folks, as well as the conecpt of spamming--they do after all have a zero recharge, so they are designed with that cabability, imho by the designers of the game. Thanks for your interest? --Rafe Alexander 02:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Wrong person. Thats what the person below me said. — Blastedt 08:04, 14 February 2007 (CST) Vandals? NO! Seriously, your userpage was really neat. Just revert that stuff dude. Doom Music 15:50, 14 February 2007 (CST) :my userpage is still there, and all three times its been reverted fast by someone other than me. — Blastedt 16:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) GFDL change There's a problem here - once you release work as GFDL, you can't retract it back. You can make a statement that all contributions after such-and-such date are no longer GFDL - but once you license something as GFDL, it's released. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Even if you dind't use anything under GFDL yet? — Blastedt 17:19, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Used or not, all your prior contributions were released by you. Although, I recommend asking others - this is my interpretation - but I'm not a lawyer. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Goddamnit. I hate legal things. — Blastedt 17:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Correct, once you release something to public domain, you can't really take it back. Can you imagine what would happen to open-source projects, for example UNIX, if someone decided on a whim to revoke the licence of his contributions, (a.k.a. "I'm taking the ball and I'm going home")? Fortunately, that's not how things work. --Dirigible 21:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Just to be technically clear: the GFDL is not public domain. But, yes, you are correct. Open source projects do run into the problem of people changing licenses on new versions they create, which often causes projects to fork, though (e.g. the Xfree86/X.org debacle) .— 130.58 (talk) 22:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Sorry Blastedt, I agree with everyone here. You can release your work under whatever license you choose, but I don't think that you can revoke that license, even if the work has not been used. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:34, 15 February 2007 (CST)